1. Field of the Invention
Method and apparatus for drilling and separating including a rotary separator having a plurality of horizontal stacked separation stages for separating solids, liquids and gases in a three phase mixture. The primary use is for separating the pressurized mixture of gas, coal and water produced during horizontal drilling for degasifying coal seams, and to recycle the water to the drill pipe, vent the gas to the surface and collect the coal.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the art of separating different sizes or grades of material from a material batch, there are stacked horizontal screens with adjacent outlets for collection of the different size or grades of material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,536,124 and 2,992,740 illustrate this type of separator. Other separators such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 672,248 and 1,024,249 utilize brushes or vanes passing over a separating screen to assist in separating different size materials or a solid from a liquid.